Admissions
by Hisshan93
Summary: Olivia's life ended two years ago, but everything changes.  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything.**

**Mistakes are all mine. **

* * *

><p>I walk through into the living room, carrying two glasses of red wine. I smile when I see Alex stood at the window, looking aimlessly at the night sky. She is in a white tank top and grey shots, with her long blonde hair in a messy ponytail. I remember the day she 'died'. It was the worst day of my life. I'd never told her this but I have been love with Alex for many years, from the moment I met her I knew there was something amazing between us. I was just too scared to tell her and then I thought I'd lost my chance. Then a mere 6 hours ago she came back into my life. I stand at the kitchen door and simply watch her, as she watches the world. I don't know what to do. Should I tell her how I feel or should I let it be?<p>

"Alex?" I call, causing her to twist her body round to me and smile. That smile that never fails to make my heart skip a beat. She walks away from the window and towards me, taking one of the glasses from my hand when she reaches me. I walk past her and walk towards the sofa, taking a seat on my brown leather sofa. Alex follows my movements and sits legs crossed facing me.

"Why didn't you tell me Alex?" I ask carefully, placing my wine on the coffee table.

"You know I couldn't get in contact with you Liv. It is against witness protection rules." Alex explains calmly, looking out of the window again. This is the detached, ruthless lawyer Alex I remember so well. "I wanted to, so badly. You have to believe me but I just couldn't risk it," she continues before switching her attention back to me.

"I know Alex. I know the rules meant you couldn't contact me. But what about me? Do you have any idea what I went through... I thought you'd died. I blamed myself for months. It hurt so bad to lose the person I... trust the most." I counter, trying to express how hurt I feel. I turn away from her, trying to hide the tears that are building. I feel a hand on my knee and shaking my head a little I turn to face her again.

"Why does this bother you so much? I mean, I know the whole team is bothered a little by what happened, but you seem to be almost... heartbroken by the whole ordeal," Alex points out, clearly picking her words carefully. She shifts closer to me, squeezing my knee slightly. "Liv, you can tell me anything!" Alex states smiling her award winning smile.

I just shake my head and stand from the sofa. "You say that now, because you don't know what I feel. Once you knew, you'd never want anything to do with me!" I argue, fighting to keep away from her.

"You can't say that, considering you could never dictate how something makes me feel!" Alex argues, turning on bitch Alex again. She is so sexy when she acts this, totally owning a room or situation.

"Al you are right I can't say that. But I can say that I don't wanna risk losing you. AGAIN!" I whisper. I know that if I lost her again, and this time because of my own stupid actions, I'd never cope. "So, I'd rather live my life wondering what if, then being rejected." I say standing my ground. Alex ignores everything I've said and moves over to me, taking my hand in hers she pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Liv, baby, you could never lose me! I promise. Whatever it is you can tell me, I will not get upset with you!" She promises, staring me in the eyes to show me she means what she says. But she only means it because she doesn't know what I am going to say.

"You will be okay, with ANYTHING I say?" I question, she in return just nods her head. "So if I told you, that the night I believe you'd died, was the worst night of my life. That part of my died that night too. That I've not stopped thinking about you! And all because, I've loved you since the first time we met. That every case we worked together, I had to physically fight the urge not to jump your bones every time I saw you. That every time I saw you doing your thing in court you left me dripping wet. That more than once, I've cum thinking about you. Imagining you touching me. That..."

"STOP!" Alex shouts cutting my rant off. I stop talking and look away, I knew she'd never take any of that well. But once I started I just couldn't stop. Well I've ruined this now. Nicely done Olivia. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me this before I was shot!" I am shell shocked to begin with, I've never heard such language come out of Alex's high class mouth. Then the words of what she has said set in and now I am completely confused.

"Huh?" is all I can come up with. Oh aren't I an amazing catch. Alex just smirks, clearly thinking finding my moronic-ness cute. She puts her hands on my hips and turns me around so I am facing her fully.

"If you'd told me you loved me, two years ago before everything happened. You would of found out that I, Olivia, love you more than anything. I never told you because I was scared of rejection." Alex reveals glancing away for a split second.

"I'm sorry let me get this straight," I start, smiling at the flicker of light in her beautiful blue eyes. "You, Alexandra Cabot, THE Alexandra Cabot, were afraid of being rejected. Are you bloody insane woman? You are beautiful, smart, funny, amazing..." my words are cut of my Alex pressing here lips against mine. I immediately response, kissing her back and fisting my hand in het hair. She wraps her arms around my neck, keeping us together.

I take the lead and pull her backwards as we stumble towards the bedroom. As I feel her leg hit the bottom of the bed, I tear my lips away from her smirking at the whimper of protest.

"Let's take it slow this time baby, we have all night to fuck each other's brains out," I say smirking. She looks lost for words – it must be a first for her. I start to gently tug at the hem of her white tank top. As I pull it over her head, I moan noticing for the first time she is bra-less. I move my hand so it's hovering over her left breast, I glance up at her silently asking for permission. She smirks as me and shakes her head, before grabbing either side of my work shirt and pulling hard, causing buttons to go flying in every direction. I can't help but chuckle.

"Eager are we?" I joke, causing Alex to growl slightly. Spurred on my Alex's reactions to everything, I gently push Alex down onto the bed. I pull her shorts and thong down, smirking when I see that she is clean shaven. Having thrown her clothes somewhere behind me, I pull down my own jeans and boxers.

I slowly climb up the bed and straddle her lap, I lean down and connect our lips once again. I trail one hand down her side. I run my index finger through the wetness that has taken up camp in between Alex's legs.

"Please Liv," She whimpers. Who am I to deny the pleasure of such an amazing woman? Not wanting to keep her waiting anymore, I swiftly thrust two fingers deep inside Alex. She screams out at the sensation. I smirk and start to slowly increase my pace. She starts moaning louder and louder as I thrust into her harder and faster.

"I'm so close Liv... So close." Alex moans, gripping so hard on the bed sheets, that her knuckles start turning white.

"Well then cum for me then baby. Cum," I whisper in Alex's ears. I am quickly met with an ear piercing scream. I start to slowly decrease my pace until I come to a stop. I look down to see Alex panting hard. "It's okay hun, I'm here," I whisper.

"Wow, Liv that was so fucking amazing!" Alex breaths out, before flipping us over, so she is straddling me. I think it is fair to say, we did fuck each other's brains out all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, So I know if it's good or not :)<strong>


End file.
